A Dark Star rewrite
by left4dead321
Summary: A victim to dark eco Henry was exciled to Japan now he must learn to control his new power
1. Welcome to Japan

The carrier ship was over seas transporting the prisoner."He's dangerous why are we releasing him into a foreign country?" one of the Krimson guards asked."The Baron says that it will make his rise of power easier." the other said as their prisoner awoke in fright."Jeez where the hell am I?" he yelled in fear. "Ah Henry you woke up good morning well good afternoon." The Krimson guard said as Henry had a confused look on his face."What the hell are you saying I can't understand you!" he yelled as one of the guards entered the back. Henry freaked out he tried to escape but his hands were bound to laser cuff. "Don't move or this might kill you." the guard said in English so Henry would understand. The needle went into his forehead the pain was nearly unbearable but as the liquid entered his head he learned more and more about different languages."Good demonic Eco freak." he said in the foreign language his friend was using."What did you do?" Henry asked feeling sluggish."That chemical is called langX it's a very experimental chemical that teaches all languages go ahead give it a try." the guard said. "In Soviet Russia I stick the needle in your god damn head!" Henry yelled as he turned into his dark alter ego."Down demon!" the guard shocked him with his shock staff. Henry groaned in pain as he went back to his normal state."What's happening?" he asked in agony his limbs aching in pain."Poor fool doesn't even know the Baron pumped him full of dark Eco." the driver muttered he didn't feel right about doing this to a kid but he had his orders.

The trip was long for everyone in the carrier the guards watched Henry like hawks to their prey, the driver fought with his conscience about the kid's banishment to the foreign country, and Henry was bored off his ass nothing to do except be watched."So where are we going I dare asked." Henry said speaking in Japanese and actually under standing what he said."You're going to Japan there you will be treated like the demonic piece of shit you are." one said Henry mentally note to kill this guard later. The guards pointed there guns at Henry. "Start moving Eco freak." one said as he pointed the gun right under his throat."I'm moving I'm moving don't piss yourself." Henry started moving the carrier made it to a city the nearby citizens gathered around to hear the lead guard of the group. "People of this fair city with a heavy heart I was given the order to banish this demon to your gorgeous land." The lead guard began with murmur from the crowd."Now please settle down our Baron left him here to suffer not to burden you please do Haven city a favor and shun this beast." The lead guard said as Henry interrupted."What on earth did I do I don't even remember!" the lead guard approached Henry."You kill one hundred guards in five minutes with that power now you are free to suffer." The lead guard said releasing Henry they left the city immediately in fear that he will kill them.

"Lucky bastards I was about to go dark monster on those cowards." He looked around his new environment it was just a city nothing exactly new except no one paid any attention to him."It's just one of those days when you feel like shit and nobody can help your pathetic ass." Henry looked at his hands wondering how he even used that power he knew it activated when he was angry but other then that he didn't know how to control it. "No ones going to help you demon...you might as well die with some dignity." a man said walking up to Henry."What...what do you mean?" Henry started to back up. "You heard me my leader has troubles with a dark Eco freak in Haven city he doesn't need another wrench in his operations." a swarm of weird creature stood before the man."Metal heads attack!" the man said as the weird creatures surrounded Henry. One feeling lucky tried to attack but wasn't expecting Henry to punch it oblivion. The creatures known as the Metal heads jumped Henry punching, scratching, and biting the banished teen."Yet me go...I... I'm going to kill you all!" Henry's anger activated his powers sending the group of Metal heads to their doom. The Metal heads started to flee some unfortunately couldn't escape Henry's wrath and were sent to their doom the men was escaping by another flying Metal head. "Dammit you're not escaping me that easy you little bitch!" shocking to him in his altered form he can jump to the buildings and his speed increased as well."Yeah bitch you run all you want but I'll be right behind you hunting down your sorry ass down!" Henry felt his hand barely grasping the head on the man when he notice a fast coming car about to hit some kid."Oh crap...okay if I catch him I'll have revenge but that kid will get hurt...But if I save her I lose this asshole..Ah screw it I'll be hero for the moment." Henry jumped towards the incoming car.

A few second before all of this epic crap happened. "Yutaka wait up!" Minami said softly as she walked slowly behind."But Minami Kona-Chan is making my favorite desert!" she excitedly yelled as she crossed the street."Yutaka wait!" Minami could only watch as a car came speeding towards her best friend. Yutaka closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came she slowly opened her eyes to see a young man holding the car with one hand."You need to look both ways before crossing the street young lady." The young man said before throwing the car a few feet away."Uh oops my bad." he said before running off in embarrassment."Hey wait!" Yutaka yelled out before Minami grabbed her."Wait he might be dangerous!" Minami reasoned with the fact he threw a car a couple feet away. Henry ran as far as he could dark Eco energy streaming at his hands."Ah damn this is annoying!" Henry ran in a alley way to break everyone's eye sight."Whoa that was a bit too close." Henry sighed looking at the ground noticing his reflection."Shit no wonder they call me the demon." he looked at himself he had pale skin, spiky hair, dark horns, and red eyes. He heard footsteps coming his way."Shit I need to revert back now...now dammit!" Henry concentrated really hard and manage to turn back he did feel a bit exhausted. "Yutaka don't try to find this guy who knows maybe he's evil." Minami tried to convince her friend but it was pointless."I think I saw him go this way." Yutaka ran into the alley and bumped into Henry."Oh sorry Miss." Henry walked around Yutaka and Minami."Hey did you see a man spiky hair, pale skin he ran this way not so long ago." she asked as Henry shrugged."Nope can't seem to recall anyone in that description bye." Henry calmly said before leaving the scene. Yutaka sighed."Well maybe I'll see him again...maybe." Minami tapped her shoulder."Why do you want to find him he seems too dangerous." Minami said having a slight bit of worry on her face."I forgot to thank him." she said almost forgetting her favorite desert...almost being the key term she grabbed Minami and ran towards her home.

Henry sighed in relief as he walked the weirdly enough empty street when a thought dawned on him."I need a place to stay...and in the position I'm in I doubt people will give me a room or apartment." Henry stopped and looked at a old run down apartment building."It's not exactly what I call a nice place but it's better then nothing Henry busted through the door and placed a nearby book shelf in it's place." I guess this place would do I mean I could do worst then this." Henry thought as he picked out a room then silently fell asleep.

Achievement unlocked! Unleashed The Beast 50 g

description: Complete ch 1 & Learn about your new dark powers


	2. New Friends

Sleep in the old apartment was more difficult then sleeping outside the beds were old, they stink like old garbage, and were extremely dirty."Jeez I wonder if sleeping outside was a better idea then in here?" Henry couldn't sleep in his new environment so he stared at the ceiling."Tomorrow is a new day I guess...Eh yeah right what am I suppose to be happy about?" Henry sighed and concentrated he changed back to his dark form."At least I'm getting use to this power. Henry changed back to normal no use to waste his strength on transforming right, but all he could is lay down at this point he remembered what the guard said to him. "You killed one hundred guards in five minutes." that quote kept repeating in his head."I don't even remember doing that crap...It must have a been pretty awesome!" Henry tried to cheer himself up but failed at this. The world around him started to turn black and his vision fade. "This dark Eco freak is useless Errol I thought you said he would be different." A strong man said pacing back in fourth."I'm sorry Baron I thought he was different." Errol said as he approached the Baron."Don't worry he'll be with the trash sooner or later." The Baron and Errol left as the scientist prepared him for the next Eco treatment. Eco treatment one out of ten completed beginning treatment two the dark Eco machine started up again transferring the darkness into Henry, his screams were loud as the energy caused his body to ache with agonizing pain."He still shows no promise." one scientist said as the other nodded."Yeah but the subject is still alive that's a start." the other said as Henry finally opened a eye."The pain it's so unbearable where am I, What's going on who are these people, and why am I here?" Henry asked in his head unable to bring the words to reality. "Ah subject 525 you awake sorry about the tranquilizers they should have lasted longer then this." the scientist said going to a computer."That's it for the day we'll put you back in your cell." he said but the Baron came in angry as ever."Stop don't send him back yet, one more treatment then he can go back to his cell." The Baron commanded as he walked up to Henry."Maybe you're not that useless after all Eco freak." Henry was barely able to look him in the eyes."Why...am..I here?" The Baron walked away not bothering to answer Henry's question."Okay preparing treatment three...now!" The machine started up again and transferred the Eco into it's subject."Damn...You...All!" Henry muttered as loud as he could before the pain knocked him out.

Henry's view brighten he looked at his surroundings expecting to be some where else."Crazy ass dream." he muttered to himself as he got out of bed, naturally when people wake up they want to go back to sleep but in this case Henry didn't hesitate. Not knowing what to do with himself Henry decided to explore the city hopefully he will find that guy from yesterday so he could tear him apart. "That guy was a real ass." he thought leaving the apartment. Every where he went people stared at him expecting something to happen Henry just sighed in annoyance."Jeez can't people just piss off...Well then again if I saw a demonic beast walking down the street I would stare too." Henry thought as he made it to a park."Cherry where did you go!" a green haired girl softly said with a red haired girl right behind her."I wonder who they're looking for." Henry thought entering the park where he heard laughter not joking laughter more like sinister laughter when he saw three guys surrounding a white puffball."Now we make this sacrifice for our lord in hope he'll bless us." the leader said holding a knife about to strike the white dog."Hey jackass I don't know which religion you are but I'm not letting you kill that poor dog." Henry yelled catching the group's attention."Ah a human sacrifice now that will surely give us the blessing." The leader said signaling his two friends to hold Henry so he could kill him. The two grabbed Henry but went flying."You honestly think I'm not going to put up a descent fight?" Henry grabbed the leader by his throat and lifted him up."Listen my insane friend I don't want to see you sacrificing anything else or even hear about got it!" The leader gasp for breath."But our lord will be pleased." he replied."Your lord trust me buddy you keep this shit up and you'll be shaking his hand before you know it!" Henry dropped him down not wanting to get his hands dirty this early the man ran in seconds not even to look back for his friends.

The dog whimpered in fear."Come here girl come here." Henry motioned the dog to come to him, the dog looked hesitate at first not sure to trust him but slowly stepped closer to him."Good girl where's your home huh?" he asked as the dog sniffed the air and started growling."What's wrong with you?" the white dog jumped at him but Henry dodged he notice she killed a Metal head."Whoa nice job is there more?" she continued growling when three more Metal heads appeared."Thanks for the info." Henry killed off the Metal heads with ease."Any more?" he asked as the dog sniffed the air and ran off. "Hey wait!" Henry followed the dog who ran to the green haired girl he saw earlier only this time two other girls were with her."Oh Cherry there you are you had me worried." The green haired girl said as Cherry turned towards Henry who was leaving."What is it girl?" the blonde asked as Cherry took off, the girls followed. Henry felt a bump at his leg he looked down to see the same dog from before."Hey dog I thought you found your owner already." he said as the girls caught up with them."Cherry that's a bad dog you shouldn't bother people it's rude." the green haired girl said before putting the leash on Cherry."I'm so sorry she doesn't usually run off." Henry nodded and decided to tell the owner what happened."Yeah and crazy religion punks usually don't sacrifice dogs at the park, poor girl almost got killed by this nut job." Henry stroke Cherry's ears. The owner shook his hand."Thank you my name's Minami." she said as her friends gave Henry a warm smile."I'm Henry, well I should be going now." he tried to leave but was pulled back slightly."Wait we weren't done introducing ourselves, my name's Patrica Patty for short." The blonde girl said shaking his hand wildly."My name's Hiyori...You don't look Japanese." she said putting her finger on her lower lip."Well I'm American if that's what it is." Henry notice a little girl half his size look up to him."Hey I remember you, we ran into you yesterday." she said as Henry remembered that event."Oh yeah I remember that, what's your name little girl?" Henry asked getting an angered look from the small red head."I'm sixteen." she said as Henry jumped back a bit."Oh I'm so sorry please forgive me." she smiled again forgetting the fact that he isn't one of those bullies at school."My name is Yutaka thank you for protecting Cherry." she said as Cherry started to growl."Well, uh I guess I should leave now." Cherry walked up to Henry and growled some more the strange thing was she wasn't looking at him. Henry's eyes widen he felt like he knew what was behind him he slowly turned around to see a flying Metal head coming at him at full speed.

The girls noticed the flying Metal head but couldn't run they were petrified by the sight of the dangerous creature, seeing this Henry turned into his dark side. The Metal head tried to ram him but was caught by Henry, and thrown back."Huh you look a lot tougher from a distance." The Metal head tried to ram him again but this time when it was caught Henry scratched it with his claws. The flying creature disappeared but it reappeared and pinned Henry to the sidewalk."Damn get off of me dammit!" Henry stabbed the creature with his horns and focused his energy." The beast dissolved after it received the dark energy."That's right...don't mess...don't mess with...me." Henry fainted from overpowering his attack. The girls got out of their shocked state and walked towards Henry he was back to normal sure but they couldn't believe he transformed into that thing."Hey let's help him he needs a place to stay until he wakes up." Yutaka said as she grabbed his collar and tried to lift."What why?" Patty asked still a bit shaky."Because if it weren't for him I would of died yesterday." Minami helped Yutaka pick Henry's upper body up, while Hiyori, and Patty grabbed his legs."My house is down the block we should go there!" Hiyori suggest as her friends nodded.

Note: I don't know if Cherry is a boy or girl but I went with girl so yeah also no I don't know what religion sacrifices animals I just thought it would be dark, also Henry just learned how to control his dark form not his powers so if his fainting didn't make sense think he never used Eco before so he never experienced using any type of power that is my best reason why he passed out, the second would be he didn't get enough sleep, or his dream screwed him up a bit. And I'm doing the achievement unlock joke so I won't get bored, and stressed while writing.

**Achievement unlocked: Nothing but a good old Dog Fight. 50 G**

description: Complete ch. 2, Save Cherry, meet new people, and perform your first finisher/power.


	3. Secrets

Henry's vision was fazed but he couldn't move."Damn this hurts." Henry muttered to himself."Ah good morning 525 ready for today's treatment?" the scientist asked as he pulled him onto the transporter."Okay today were going through treatment three. five through six." the scientist injected Henry with tranquilizers so he wouldn't fill any pain. The third and forth test didn't take long but the Baron was getting impatient."This thing still doesn't show any signs of change how long does it take?" The Baron picked Henry's head up to see if he reacts...nothing."Is he dead?" The Baron asked eying the scientist."No Sir his Vitals are fine we used tranquilizers to ease the process." The Baron knocked that scientist down. "You fools if he's asleep we can't see if he's a vessel." The scientist sighed as Henry woke."Ah 525 the tranquilizers ran off proceed with the dark Eco treatment." The Baron pressed a button and the machine started up again transferring the energy to Henry."Damn you all to hell!" Henry yelled as the Eco went through his veins."Ah he speaks 525 do you feel different?" The Baron lifted his head, and looked him into the eyes."Nothing other then pain, and aches." Henry muttered as The Baron released him. "Continue with his final treatment for today." The Baron left as the final test began the pain increased within seconds of the test Henry grew a pair of horns and his eyes turned red."He's turning!" One scientist exclaimed before Henry passed out."Dammit we were so close oh well we have three more treatments, take him back to his cell." The scientist took him back to his cell.

The girls looked at him with a worried expression."He looks like he's having a nightmare." Minami said as she placed a small blanket on him."I wonder what scares him did you see what he turned into?" Hiyori asked taking a step back."Yeah I don't know if we should be near him." Patty suggested holding a frying pan."He isn't mean though he's nice." Yutaka said as her friends gave her a worried look."We don't know that." Minami said looking more worried."But he saved me twice, rescued Cherry, and saved you three." Yutaka exclaimed as her friends looked at her with confusion."That giant thing could have hit, and possibly killed us if it weren't for him." her friends shook their heads now understanding what she meant. Henry moved slightly a small grunt escaping his lips."I think he is having a nightmare, poor guy." Yutaka placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed him gently. He stopped moving, and grunting he actually smiled."Aw he looks kinda cute when he's peacefully sleeping." Yutaka pecked him on the cheek causing the others to gasp."Yutaka do you know how old this guy is?" Patty asked as Yutaka slightly blushed."No but he can't be that old." the girls just sighed.

Henry was surrounded by darkness he felt something stab him over and over again until a bright light came and shot the darkness."Don't worry Henry I won't let anything hurt you again." the angel hugged him for once he felt safe, and happy but he couldn't speak all he could do was stand there. "Thank you." he thought as his vision blurred."My head, hurts so much." Henry sat up holding his head when he felt someone touched his arm."Are you okay Henry?" she asked getting a weird look from everyone."Other then a splitting head ache I'm fine, thanks." he said as Patty got closer."How old are you?" she asked keeping the pan behind her back."I'm sixteen why does that matter?" he asked unaware of Yutaka's display of affection."Just curious I thought you were too cute to be a day over twenty." the blonde got closer."Uh...Yeah I'll be leaving now sorry for the bother." he said sitting up when a man busted down the door."Hiyori, I'm back you bitch!" he yelled.

Henry noticed the look on Hiyori she was scared of this guy but why?"Daichi I thought I told you to never come here again!" Hiyori said backing up to the couch."No I still want you Hiyori you have a sexy body." this bastard grabbed her by the throat, and tried to grab her breast but his hand was caught. "You are such a sick bastard." Daichi released Hiyori, and he looked at Henry."Who the hell are you?" he asked."I'm your new nightmare." Henry notice him pull out a knife."Oh a knife go on take your best slice." The knife came into contact with Henry but instead it going through it broke Daichi looked at Henry and saw his dark form."Is that all? My turn!" Henry punched Daichi who went flying into the wall."Eh I thought Daichi meant wisdom, or nobility." Henry grabbed the injured man by the back of his neck and pulled him to Hiyori."Now you piece of shit you are going to apologize to this young lady one for calling her a bitch, and for trying to touch her." Henry tightened his grip."And if I don't?" he asked as Henry brought his free hand to the asshole's face."I can easily rip you to shreds do you think you're in the position to negotiate." Daichi gulped in fear."Hiyori I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, and trying to touch you just call your boyfriend off." Henry growled in his ears."I'm not her boyfriend dumb shit." Henry tightened his grip even more causing Daichi to bleed slightly which freaked him out. "Daichi I'll forgive you...But if you try anything with me or my friends my boyfriend here would kill you!" she threatened even though she knew Henry wasn't her boyfriend but it did the trick the man started squirming."Okay I promise to leave you and your friends alone!" he said on the verge of tears. "Fine I'll spare your life this once just get the hell out of here!" Henry dropped the man who ran as lightning out the door." I better leave sorry for the burden." he left the group like he didn't do anything.

Patty got a idea by the devious look on her face one that Minami didn't like."Hey I've got a idea how about we follow this guy and see where he lives." Hiyori and Yutaka nodded they liked this plan but Minami had her doubts."But what if he tries to hurt us?" was Minami's defense."If he was like that he would have attacked us when he woke, now come on he's getting away!" Patty ran out the door with her friends luckily Henry only made it down the block. The girls couldn't help to notice but people were staring at him some whispered something to the person next to them, and even some people threw stuff at him glass, sticks, and rocks but he ignored them."Why do you suppose they are acting this way?" Minami asked watching a man throw a big rock at Henry."I don't know." was all the girls could say they followed him until he got to his apartment."Does he live here?" Hiyori asked noticing he had trouble opening the door."Dammit to hell, stupid book case!" he yelled as he turned towards a nearby window."He seems pretty pissed." Patty added as she witness him jump through the window."Okay let's go we found out where he lives." Minami said trying to pull her friends."But Minami no one deserves to live like that." Yutaka said as she started to walk towards to the old apartment. The girls made their way to the front door and pushed the bookcase with all their might which made it fall. "Oops." they all said as Henry appeared in front of them."What the hell do you want?" he said taking a step back."We wanted to find you." Yutaka said cheery."Okay let me guess you want to throw crap at me too right." Patty notice that around his eyes were moist."He was crying...For something as scary as him he's very sensitive." Patty took a step forward."No we just wanted to thank you for saving us, and for dealing with Daichi." Henry turned his back."Your welcome now please leave me to my shit hole." he couldn't trust them just yet everyone so far hated him why are these four different. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see a Patty smiling."Hey I have a idea why don't you stay with one of us it's better then nothing right?" she asked giving him her cutest puppy eyes she could pull."Hmm sure I guess it's better then here...who am I staying with?" he asked as Patty raised her hand."You sure?" she nodded."Fine let's go before it gets too dark." they left the apartment after five minutes Minami and Yutaka left."Bye guys were going home." Minami said waving to everybody."Good night girls, and Henry." Yutaka sweetly said waving bye. The group continued and soon Hiyori left she said her good bye as well, by the time he and Patty got to her house it was slightly starting to get dark."Well Henry I'll show you to your room." she said as they entered."Uh your parents won't mind right?" he asked as Patty turned towards him blushing."I live by myself my parents are in America." she wink at him causing him to blush."Well any ways you will be sleeping in the guest room, or if you feel lonely you can sleep with me." Henry's blush darkened."I'll settle with the guest room for now." Patty sighed and opened the door."Hey Henry you kinda uh stink can you change?" Patty said disturbed by his odder well hey you probably stink just as bad too if you slept in a old dirty house, and only had the clothes on your back."Into what I don't have any other clothes." he said as Patty sighed."I have some boy clothes I could lend you for tonight they are hand me downs." Patty slightly pushed him into the bathroom."Now take a shower while I get you some clothes." Henry did as Patty said after she left he took a warm shower to remove all the dirt off when he heard the door open."Sorry Henry, your clothes are on the sink." she took his old dirty clothes too wash."Thank you." he said before she closed the door she waited for a couple of minutes."What's wrong? He asked getting a giggle."I'm trying to see but I can't get a good view." she said seeing Henry's hand pointing out the door signaling to get out. "Okay, okay sorry shy boy I didn't mean to cross that line." she said with a small giggle. It's not that Henry wasn't ungrateful for what Patty was doing for him but hell if she was the one taking the shower he would give her the privacy she needs after fifteen minutes he got out and into his sleeping wear which fits almost perfectly. He felt his stomach growl when he left the bathroom he held it in annoyance."Shut up stomach don't push your luck she is letting us stay here now shut up." he mentally told his stomach

He sat on the bed it was eight now he tried to rest but Patty slammed the door when she entered by accident of course."Hey dinners' ready." she said as Henry got up confused."You don't have to Patty I can get my own..."he was interrupted."Oh no I spent thirty minutes over a hot stove your going to eat my food, and besides I've heard your stomach growling." Patty grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. For dinner they had macaroni and cheese Henry got a little upset that Patty quilt tricked him but forgot all about that when he had something in his stomach after dinner he thanked Patty and went to bed.

Note:I believe Daichi means wisdom and nobility I checked it out but I'm not so sure if I'm wrong then sorry I used it for the situation because it was ironic. Henry's number 525 is a inside joke can you figure it out I'll post the answer later on in a different chapter if you don't feel like thinking about it.

**Achievement unlocked: A real Gentle man 60 G**

**Description: Complete ch. 3, defend a woman's honor, make new friends, and move out of your crappy apartment.**


	4. Pleasure at night

For once Henry had a pleasant sleep no nightmares, no pain, and no fear. He did feel pressure on top of him though."Patty must have put a extra blanket on me." he mumbled as he tried to pull the covers over his head only to hear a slight moan."Henry stop moving I'm trying to sleep!" a hand slapped him on his head making him open his eyes to reveal a peacefully sleeping Patty."What the hell is she doing here! I mean this is her house and she can do whatever she wants but this is a bit awkward!" Henry mentally screamed trying to escape when she slapped him again."I told you to stop moving." she got closer to his face her forehead resting near his chin."This doesn't make any sense...Okay everyone hates me but these four don't they know I'm dangerous!" Henry got a evil idea what if he scared her when she wakes she'll see a demonic face instead of his normal face. Henry's plans fail when she slapped him again, and told him to "Stop moving" their foreheads made contact, and their noses pushed each other her warm breath hit his mouth."I didn't move that time!" he thought noticing how close they really are which made him blush. She started to move up a little more now instead of her face being in his it was her breast."Okay that's it Patty wake up!" his yell was muffled and she didn't respond he started losing oxygen which made him panic he started to sway his arms in every direction hoping to wake her up."PATTY GET OFF!" she slightly opened her eyes not noticing Henry under her until one of his hands touch her bottom, her eyes widen she got off of him."Oh thank god I thought I was going to die!" Henry was slapped hard by Patty for someone who was just woke up she looked pretty pissed."How dare you touch my ass you perv!" small tears forming around her eyes."Now wait this is not how it seems!" Henry was slapped again."I trusted you and gave you a home then you try to molest me how could you!" she turned her back on him."Patty listen it was a accident at first you were resting on my chest, then my chin, then my head, but then you moved up and my head was in between your bust I started to suffocate which I panicked and started swinging my arms which is why I touched your ass...which I'm very sorry for." Patty turned around her tears were gone, and she had a big smile."I tricked you ha ha!" Henry face palmed hearing this he laid back down and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep when he felt Patty lay down with him."Patty get off I don't want to repeat this again." Patty poked him which made him open his eyes."I forgot to tell you last night I talked to Hiyori, and we planned to go shopping today." Henry rolled his eyes."Okay have fun then." he said as Patty poked him again."We means Hiyori, You, and I." Patty said as he sighed."Why do I have to go?" Patty pointed to his clothes. "You need more clothes!" She said as Henry sighed."Fine...but I don't need." he was cut off."No if your going to stay you have to not stink!" Patty turned her back on him refusing to hear any more excuses."Okay fine!" she turned back to him and hugged him."Good now go to sleep." she said slowly falling asleep in his arms."Crap she's out again." Henry decided that this time he wouldn't fight so he went to sleep.

Note: This is a short ch. Just for a few minor details for the next ch. Other then that it's not important.

**Achievement unlocked: Please keep this Teen! 10g**

**Description:Complete ch. 4, get close to Patty, and keep your hands to yourself(for the main part).**


	5. Shop til ya drop

Henry woke up to a hit to his head."Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing his eyes."We have to get going before it gets late." Patty pointed at the clock it was nine am."Uh Patty it's only nine we could just get in the get out." Patty waved her finger in his face."Sure but we need to see what suits your style, and I have work today." she grabbed him by the collar and tried to pull him out of bed."Fine Patty I'm getting up!" she gave him his clothes."Take a shower." she said slightly pushing him."Jeez who are you my mother?" Henry asked sarcastically before getting hit."Maybe now shut up and take the shower so we could go shopping!" Henry entered the shower this time he locked the bathroom door so a certain blonde wouldn't disturb him he only took ten minutes so Patty wouldn't bite off his head. "Henry hurry up!" she called as the door opened up."Okay let's get going." The duo left for the mall where Hiyori was waiting."Henry let's take the bus!" she said pulling his arm with a powerful force. "Okay just don't ripe my arm off." they paid for their tickets and sat in the back."Henry I forgot to ask but why are people treating you differently?" Patty looked at Henry noticing a new expression it wasn't his angry, or his neutral look no it was sorrow, depression, maybe even pain."I'll tell you tonight." he said no emotion in his words."Well okay...are you okay you look sad." Henry got a smirk on his face and said"Well you woke my sorry ass up that's one, and two I'm forced into this." He gave a weak chuckle as Patty just rolled her eyes at him."Boys always act immature." The rest of the ride was boring for them nothing happened no conversations to Henry's delight he got some peace for once.

But like everything the peace ended the second they got to the mall."Okay Hiyori should be here." Patty said confused as Henry tapped her shoulder."Or she could be coming out of a Manga store." Patty saw Hiyori walk out with a envelope."Oh hi guys!" she said happily."Hey Hiyori what's in the envelope?" Patty asked as Hiyori got a huge grin."I sold one of my doujins!" Patty hugged her obviously excited."Oh Hiyori that's amazing!" Patty was pushed off by a now flustered Hiyori."Thanks so are we going to start buying our clothes first or are we going to get Henry's clothes first?" Patty took a few moments before pointing at Henry."Dammit she just had to point at me." he thought as Patty pushed him to the nearest men store."Okay first let's get you some stay at home clothes." Hiyori and Patty both said which creeped Henry out."Okay since these are relaxing clothes we don't need to see them." Hiyori gave Henry some clothing."But now we have to see how these look."Patty finished. Henry changed his clothes and came back out in a dark black open coat with a dark blue shirt, and dark brown pants."You look handsome." they both commented making him blush."Okay here's another." Hiyori handed him some more clothes Henry came out in a black sleeveless shirt, and dark blue pants. "Hmm not exactly what I was hoping for but here try this." Hiyori gave him a small bag holding back a laugh."Oh hell no!" Henry said sending the bag back."What's in there?" Patty asked seeing a pair of underwear."Oh come on Henry you'll look hot." Hiyori pleaded knocking on the door."No...Hell NO!" he said."Well Henry how about some beach clothes?" Patty asked throwing over some swim trunks. "Sure." he came back out wearing black swim trunks with white flowers on them."Well that should do it now Henry since we helped you, you should help us." Patty said as Hiyori paid for the clothes."I'm not going to like this." he said as Patty seductively stepped in front of him."Don't worry you'll enjoy every second of it." Hiyori caught up the trio went to a woman's clothing store thank god no one was there except the employes. The two girls went to get their clothes as Henry sat near the changing both. "Excuse me sir this is a ladies clothing store not a gentleman's clothing store." a formly dressed man said as he approached Henry."I know that Mr. but my two friends dragged me here." The man didn't look like he believed Henry hey who would believe that anyways right? "Jenkins it's so nice to see you!" Patty yelled getting the man's attention."Ah our number one customer I'll be right with you once I get rid of the perv." Patty notice he was talking about Henry and laugh."Oh Jenkins he's my friend we invited him to watch." the man gasped in horror."Oh young gentleman I'm so sorry please forgive me, and my rude behavior." Henry nodded receiving a small slap to the back from the man."Jenkins can you get a chair so Henry won't have to move so much." Jenkins did as told and gave Henry a nice chair. "Thank you." Henry said as Patty, and Hiyori entered the changing booths. They tried normal clothes for what seemed like hours to Henry until he noticed that Patty had a huge grin on the last pair."What is she planning?" he thought getting a bit nervous."Okay were done with normal clothing now for beach wear." Patty announced as Hiyori and her exit in a bikini."Yep I knew I should have got up and left like any other guy but no I had to stay." he blushed Patty had a two piece both white, and Hiyori had a one piece slightly blue and Grey."So what do you think?" they both asked looking a bit nervous."Great now they're worried about what I think...Who cares what I think but whatever." Henry replied saying they both look beautiful."Okay just two more pairs!" Patty excitedly yelled going back into the changing room."Thank god I'm fighting off a huge nosebleed." he thought as Hiyori came out first wearing a black one piece blushing."Hiyori you look like a doll." she blushed before heading back in. Patty came out again in another two piece the top was of the American flag and the bottom the Japanese flag."Uh okay one their both different flags does..does that match?" he asked as Patty got closer to him. "So Henry you looked down there hmm." she sat on his lap."Yeah it's a red dot on a white fabric who couldn't miss that." he said keeping his eyes on her eyes."Are you sure maybe you were I don't know undressing me in your mind." Henry glared at her."No I wasn't please get on with this so I could go home." Patty grinned as she planted a kiss on his cheek."You're fun to joke with you always take things so seriously." Henry glared at her slightly but sighed when she closed door."Damn hormones makes everything so hard...no god damn pun intended." Henry thought knowing damn well that was arousing."Okay we're done!" they said Henry sighed grabbing their bags like a gentleman."Here you go Jenkins."Patty paid for the clothes this time. The trio walked back to Patty's Henry holding onto the bags."Henry such a gentleman for caring our bags." Hiyori slowed down to walk by his side."So why are you in Japan?" she asked as Patty slowed down next to him."Yeah and how can you turn into that thing?" Patty added as Henry sighed."Look I'm sure Minami, and um Yutaka are probably wondering the same thing when they stop by I tell you girls everything." he said as they got to Patty's house."Well bye you two I'll be back at five." Patty announced she wasn't going to be late she just likes being early. "Where is she going?" Henry asked Hiyori."Oh to her job at the cos play cafe, her shift starts a twelve." Hiyori added making Henry confused."But it's eleven?" he said as Hiyori laughed."She loves that job plus Konata-Senpai works there she's probably wanting to chat." Henry got the idea but Hiyori looked a little unease."Are you okay?" he asked."Oh no I need to clean my house before my parents get home I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." Henry waved his hand signaling her to go."It's fine I've been alone before." Hiyori hugged him before leaving."Thanks Henry!" she called out before he had time to close the door. Getting bored he decided to watch some TV."Be on the look out for a dark Eco monster we had several eye witness to describe how dangerous he is."He attacked us for our religion!" a man said with his two friends behind him."Oh come on I didn't even use my dark form I just threw them around, and he was trying to sacrifice Cherry she's a sweet dog!" Henry yelled knowing there won't be any response back."He attacked me when I was trying to visit my ex so we can patch things up."Daichi said still looking like he seen the grim reaper, at this point Henry changed the channel to a game show."Okay ladies and gentlemen here is our final question who is the biggest threat to Japan 1 earthquakes...2 volcanoes...or 3 Henry." Henry looked pissed now not because he was on the list but because all of the contestants picked two, and one."He said who not what dumb asses!" Henry changed the channel to an anime."We're back to Inuyasha." the TV announced."Kill the dog demon." an angry man yelled before Henry turned off the TV.

"This is so stressing." Henry laid down on the couch trying to calm down before accidentally falling asleep."Are we ready this is the last of the experiments." the scientist said as the Baron nodded."Proceed." was his only word. Experiments eight and nine went by somewhat faster but the pain was agonizing for Henry finally the moment of truth experiment ten. Out of all the experiments this one was the longest, and most painful but when it was over the scientists had a look of disappointment."He didn't make it." one said The Baron scoffed."Waste of research." There was a huge explosion on the far end of the room."You bastard leave my son alone!" Henry's father James yelled but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his lifeless body which gave the guards a huge advantage they knocked him out cold."Throw him to the water." The Baron ordered the guards who opened a trap door and threw him down, just as fate planned it Henry's heart beat came back he regained conscious to see the guards dispose of his father."Praxis...Praxis...PRAXIS I'm going to destroy you!" Henry yelled out as he turned into his dark form."Guards subdue him!" the Baron ordered not wanting all this work for nothing. Like the head guard said Henry ripped through the as paper but one got lucky and shot a tranquilizer dart in the back of his neck seconds before he was able to reach Praxis."Should we lock him up?" the scientist asked."No did you see how he shrugged off bullets, electricity, and lasers he's the perfect weapon, I have a better idea we send him to other countries so he destroys them, and make them easy targets I'll rule the whole world soon enough hehehe." And with that said the guards received orders to drop him off at Japan.

Angry Henry shot up,and yelled."Dammit Praxis you won't get away from this!" a small whimper was heard he saw a frighten Yutaka along with a serious Minami."Oh sorry I didn't mean to yell." Yutaka forgave him but Minami still had her eyes on him."Patty told us you were going to answer our questions." Minami explained."Yes...I will but let's wait for the other two I don't want to repeat myself." Minami took a seat next to Henry she placed a hand on his shoulder and said."It's okay." somehow knowing he was troubled.

**Achievement unlocked: Clothes are trouble 35 G.**

**description: Get new clothes(oh joy), and learn more about your time with the Baron(bastard).**

Author's note: obviously Henry didn't see or hear anything after he was confirmed dead. That is it for the nightmares about getting his powers. Oh and the gamer score goes over 9000! and last but not least I forgot to mention that I don't own Lucky star, or Jak and Daxter.


End file.
